


Lost Painting Cottage

by Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Dracula is a picture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre/pseuds/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre
Summary: Alucard fit une erreur en réparant Castlevania. Maintenant très loin de chez lui et propriétaire d'un château ayant la bougeotte, il prend grand soin de son jardin tout en visitant un monde inconnu aux grès des caprices de Castlevania. Au passage, il rencontre de la famille.
Kudos: 6





	Lost Painting Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> Je précise que je n'ai pas encore vu la saison 3 de Castlevania sur Netflix. Merci de ne pas me spoiler.
> 
> Le titre de cet OS est le même que la musique "Lost Painting" que l'on retrouve dans le château inversé dans Castlevania Symphony of the Night, dans l'Anti-Chapel, la Bibliothèque et les Souterrains.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

D regarda suspicieusement les ruines d'une maison au cœur d'une clairière. Les habitants du village voisin avaient fait appel à lui car depuis peu, beaucoup d'habitants disaient avoir aperçu un être non-humain et avec des crocs errant dans les décombres de cette maison qui prit subitement feu sans raison le mois précédent.

Le chasseur laissa sa monture dans les bois, finissant les derniers mètres à pieds. Dans le silence absolu, même Main Gauche se tut. D pénétra sur le terrain, la voûte de l'entrée se tenant encore debout. Il n'avait pas besoin de franchir celle-ci pour savoir qu'il n'y avait plus d'étage ou même de pièces habitables, encore moins pour un vampire s'abritant de la lumière du soleil. Peut être y trouverait-il une trappe, cependant.

Il fit le tour du propriétaire, notant plusieurs chemins dans le jardin étrangement bien entretenu. Sur les côtés, il trouva un jardin d'herbes médicinales et un jardin aromatique. A l'arrière, il sillonna entre des légumes et des arbres fruitiers. Il revint à l'avant, devant le jardin d'agrément en pleine floraison. C'était très étrange. Les nobles n'étaient pas connus pour faire des activités aussi bassement humaine dans leur échelle de valeur que pouvait l'être le jardinage. La propriété ne possédait même pas une plante pouvant intéresser un vampire pour sa dangerosité ou son exotisme. Un autre détail dérangeant, la maison brûla mais pas le jardin l'entourant.

Il pénétra dans les ruines proprement dites, l'arche voûtée donnant sur ce qui fut une pièce à vivre. Une cheminée à sa droite portait des marques de réparations récentes, ainsi que les restes d'un feu. Les cendres dataient de moins de vingt-quatre heures d'après leur odeur. Au fond de la pièce, il ignora les restes d'un escalier en bois qui ne desservait plus que le vide au dessus de la cuisine ensevelie par des poutres carbonisées.

D fixa son attention sur le couloir au milieu des décombres, parfaitement dégagé pour desservir deux pièces à sa gauche et une autre au fond du couloir à droite. Le soleil couchant, parfaitement visible sans aucun toit ni plafond pour l'arrêter, étendait d'immense ombres entre les murs de pierres.

\- Il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce du fond, déclara Main Gauche lorsque D l'apposa sur les pierres. Ce n'est pas humain.

\- Le vampire.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça ne ressemble à aucun noble que nous ayons croisé.

D s'avança dans le couloir, regardant prudemment dans les pièces de gauche lorsqu'il passa devant et s'arrêta avant la chambranle de droite. Il porta sa main à son épée, décelant un être vivant derrière le mur. Il entra dans les ruines de la pièce, trouvant sous des gravats savamment réarrangés une trappe dégagée et solidement cadenassée. Il remarqua ce dernier détail, en se maudissant, car la lourde pierre se trouvait être verrouillée de l'intérieur. En cherchant à la soulever, des chaînes de l'autre côté cliquetèrent joyeusement.

Il tendit son oreille, percevant du mouvement sous ses pieds. Quelqu'un se déplaçait dans le coin opposé, raclant quelque chose de lourd sur de la pierre puis le silence total. S'il n'avait pas été doté d'une ouïe aussi fine que celle des vampires, D n'aurait rien entendu de tout cela.

Il pourrait prendre la cachette d'assaut, surprendre le noble et le tuer mais ce dernier connaissait sa présence maintenant. Il prit donc le parti du vampire, celui de l'attente. D ce posta sur le haut du mur, là où il ne pourrait être vu à l'ouverture de la trappe. Si elle s'ouvrait cette nuit. Sinon, il y pénétrerait le lendemain, en plein jour lorsque le vampire sera paralysé dans son sommeil mortuaire.

Il attendit toute la nuit, silencieux en attendant que se montre sa proie qui ne vint jamais.

Le soleil pointait à l'horizon, baignant la région dans des roses et des oranges, s'élevant paresseusement pardessus les arbres de la forêt. D décida de patienter afin que le soleil soit un peu plus haut pour prendre le vampire. Il cherchait par où il pourrait faire s'effondrer le sol quand il entendit à nouveau la pierre être raclée et quelqu'un s'agiter sous le sol.

L’inconnu faisait sa vie discrètement : quelques pas, de l'eau qui coule, des choses bougées et tapotées puis le silence. Rompu quelques instants plus tard par le bruit d'une serrure ouverte et des chaînes qui cliquettent.

D focalisa son attention sur la trappe se soulevant lentement, la lourde pierre à peine entre-ouverte. L'occupant semblant évaluer son environnement avant d'ouvrir complètement la trappe pour sortir de son trou.

Le vampire sortit du sol. D, trop surpris pour bouger, le regardait fermer les yeux avec un plaisir évident lorsque le soleil fut sur lui, ses cheveux dorés prenant tout à coup l'aspect du miel. Pas un vampire donc. Pourtant, il sentait comme l'un d'entre eux. Un métisse conclut-il.

Il bougea légèrement son pied, broyant quelques cailloux pour faire connaître sa présence. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il para une épée qui vola à toute vitesse hors du sol.

D baissa les yeux, trouvant l'étranger l'évaluant du regard. Il pouvait voir de nombreux doutes dans ses yeux d'or, de la peur, de la tristesse mais aussi de la détermination et du courage.

L'épée volante recula et vint se poster au niveau de l'épaule de son maître.

\- Que me veux-tu ? Piller ce qui me reste ? demanda l'inconnu en montrant les murs noircies par les flammes.

La voix était basse, posée.

\- J'ai été engagé pour chasser le vampires qui hante ces ruines, déclara D.

L'étranger grimaça, faisant ressortir ses crocs sur sa lèvre du bas. Il soupira, comme vaincu.

\- Il y a un dhampir ici, si tu veux vraiment chasser. Mais hormis jardiner et dessiner, je ne fais pas grand chose qui pourrait me faire mériter de mourir. Peut-être le fait d'exister est pour toi une raison suffisante à ma mort ?

Le dhampir blond semblait profondément abattu. Maintenant que D le regardait vraiment, il nota les traits tirés et les grands cernes bleus sous ses yeux.

\- Qu'en est-il du l'être non-humain à dents de vampire vu par les habitants ? se renseigna D, bien qu'il se doute de la réponse.

\- C'est moi. Ma maison a brûlé, je n'aurais pas pu y survivre si j'étais seulement humain. Mes voisins ont conclu que j'étais un vampire lorsque je suis revenu au marché, brûlé mais vivant, pour acheter des graines le soir suivant. J'ai peut être oublié de garder la bouche fermée aussi.

D regarda les épaules voûtés du dhampir, se demandant s'il devait ou non le tuer. Il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, pourtant, était-il prudent de laisser un tel être si proche d'un village ?

\- Qui es-tu ?

D regarda le dhampir qui se rapprocha du mur. Pour mieux le voir ou aller dans sa cave, il ne savait pas.

\- D.

Le dhampir ouvrit de grand yeux, clairement surprit. Il recula, regarda D un peu plus attentivement. Il mâcha ses lèvres, ses crocs ressortant comme des dents de lapin, une signe évidement de nervosité. D'un seul coup, D trouva le dhampir très jeune mais il ne dit rien.

Leur regard se croisèrent.

\- Adrian.

Le dhampir, Adrian, referma la trappe, soufflant quelques mots en dehors de la compréhension de D, puis sortit dans le couloir. Le chasseur ne pouvait pas le suivre au son de ses pas, le dhampir se faisant discret.

\- Eh bien, un autre comme toi. Comme c'est étonnant, D, caqueta Main Gauche.

D ferma sa main gauche, coupant la parole au parasite.

Dehors, Adrian était accroupi devant un buisson, un sécateur dans les mains et un seau à côté de lui. D resta dans l'ombre toute la journée, regardant le dhampir s'occuper de son jardin avec diligence puis déblayer sa maison des gravats.

Lorsque vint le soir, Adrian récolta quelques légumes et prit quelques herbes, préparant une soupe épaisse et odorante dans la cheminée reconstruite. Il en proposa un bol à D qui refusa. Un instant fugace, le visage d'Adrian parut défait. Cette expression s'éclipsa aussi vite que le dhampir partit dans les décombres de la cuisine. Il chercha sous les pierres, regardant dans ce qui restait de ses placards. Il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait car il sortit derrière la maison. D entendit l'eau couler avant qu'Adrian ne revienne et ne verse une partie de la soupe dans un thermos cabossé mais encore utilisable. Il lui tendit le récipient.

D prit obligeamment le contenant, le regardant quand son propriétaire tua le feu de cheminée, prit le reste de sa casserole et partit vers sa cave. Le chasseur le suivit jusque dans la pièce du fond, refusant tacitement de pénétrer sous la trappe. Il regarda Adrian retourner sous terre et cadenasser sa porte. Le dhampir sous terre, D pouvait l'entendre vivre, de la porcelaine qui s'entre-choque, une chaise qui racle le sol. Il partit de la maison en ruine, retournant à son cheval, tenant toujours la thermos dans sa main.

Sur la route, il envisagea de jeter le tout mais, sans savoir ni comprendre pourquoi, il se retrouva à siroter son contenu.

Maintenant, il devait annoncer au village qu'il n'y avait pas de vampire, juste un dhampir, pas un dunpeal. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce qu'était un dhampir exactement.

\- Et avec toute cette histoire, nous ne serons même pas payés, se désola la main gauche.

Adrian fut déçu de ne pas revoir le dunpeal le lendemain mais il se doutait du départ de D. Il remercia tout de même sa chance de ne pas avoir eu à se battre contre le chasseur. Et d'avoir eu la jugeote de ne pas se présenter comme Alucard. D aurait fait le rapprochement avec leur père commun et Adrian ne savait pas comment pourrait réagir ce frère qu'il ne connaissait que par les journaux laissés par Dracula.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas si D était plus jeune ou plus âgée que lui. Les années ne passaient pas au même rythme d'un monde à l'autre et Dracula était complètement brouillon concernant les dates dans ses écrits. En fait, Dracula percevait les choses différemment et distinctement d'un monde à l'autre, bien que sa mémoire mêle ses souvenirs. Son père, même s'il déchaîna l'enfer sur la Valachie n'avait pas été le monstre du monde de D. Ou inversement, il ne savait pas trop.

Alucard regarda le cœur de Castlevania, flottant sagement au centre de sa maison dans le sous sol. En essayant de réparer le château après que Trevor, Sypha et lui aient abattu Dracula, il avait fait une erreur. C'est ainsi qu'en écrivant la mauvaise combinaison de glyphes, il répara le château mais ré-activa aussi toutes les fonctions que Dracula avait mis en veille quelques années plutôt.

Le château se déplaça donc sans qu'il ne lui demande rien et bientôt il se retrouva perdu dans une forêt sans moyen de revenir chez lui. Castlevania choisit de changer de forme et Alucard habita bientôt dans un petit cottage. Le château avait fait de lui son nouveau maître, même si les début furent assez chaotique. Castlevania en voulait à Alucard pour la mort de son maître mais il ne voulait pas de mal au fils de son défunt maître. Il fit donc connaître son mécontentement de manière générale : éteignant la cheminée de manière intempestive, alternant eau froide et eau chaude pendant les douches, changeant les choses de places, un sol qui gondole, un croche-patte ici et là ainsi que d'autre petites mésaventures.

Alucard regarda, les yeux malheureux, le cœur de Castlevania et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour susciter la colère vengeresse du château pour qu'il décide de brûler. Il caressa la sphère avant de remonter à la surface pour s'occuper de son jardin et finir de déblayer sa maison.

L'entretient de son précieux jardin effectué, Alucard retourna au cottage Castlevania seulement pour le voir impeccablement reconstruit. L'entité avait apparemment décidé qu'il n'allait pas assez vite dans la réhabilitation des lieux.

En entrant dans le séjour, Alucard inspecta soigneusement son environnement, s'attendant à un coup fourré du château. Tout était cependant à sa place, parfaitement rangé, aucune trace de poussière. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table au centre de la pièce, trouvant dessus divers ouvrages. Il reconnu un roman de voyage ainsi qu'un journal de sa mère, celui relatant son périple de sa maison d'enfance jusqu'au château de Dracula. Le troisième livre, lourd et imposant, se révéla être un atlas remplis de cartes de contrées inconnues à Alucard.

Il lui vint à l'esprit que, peut être, Castlevania s'ennuyait. Il avait été particulièrement sournois depuis quelques mois. Aussi, jamais le château ne restait presque un siècle au même endroit. Peut-être voulait-il bouger ?

Alucard se mordit les lèvres, réfléchissant où le château voudrait se rendre. Lui, il n'avait pas envie de bouger de cette clairière et laisser son jardin derrière.

\- Tu veux voyager ? chuchota Alucard en se penchant contre une poutre à l'entrée du couloir.

Le bois se réchauffa avec entrain contre son épaule. Le cottage sembla être prit d'un tremblement de terre miniature, tous les objets vibrant d'anticipation. Même ceux qu'il avait introduit lui-même, le château les avait fait siens.

\- Très bien, Castlevania, nous partirons d'ici. Laisse-moi seulement quelques jours, que je dise adieu à mon jardin, soupira le dhampir, le cœur lourd.

Alucard partit s'asseoir dehors, sur un banc devant la maison contre laquelle il s'adossa. Étrangement, il eut l'impression d'être regardé par son cottage. Peut importe où son regard se posa, chaque brique, relief de crépie et nœud dans les poutres semblaient être un visage boudeur, pensif, ou enthousiaste. Comme si Castlevania le regardait et avait une réflexion à son sujet.

Le lendemain, Alucard trouva son jardin pavé de statues du château, quelques pierres éparses formant des chemins jusque là en terre battue, ainsi que largement plus grand que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Plus diversifié aussi réalisa-t-il lorsque les rosiers meurtriers du château s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles pour lui caresser affectueusement les mollets. Le rosier tueur en profita pour lui montrer ses simples rosiers, des Maman Turbat, qui n'avaient pas encore fleuri. La plante voulait-elle être déplacée à côté ou taillée comme sa comparse banale ?

D chevauchait vers le sommet de la colline, apercevant ce pour quoi les habitants de la ville à quelques kilomètres l'avaient engagé. D'après eux, une habitation étrange, avec un jardin tout aussi étrange, était apparue de nul part. Littéralement. Un marchant disait être passé le matin sans rien voir et le soir en revenant, une chaumière fumait au milieu d'un jardin foisonnant.

Arrivé au sommet, D démonta de son cheval et s'avança vers le bâtiment indésirable. L'infrastructure lui disait quelque chose, bien qu'il soit absolument certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu. La maison, toute de pierres et crépis noirs, possédait une cheminée plus semblable à un tour de château qu'autre de chose. Il nota aussi la meurtrière à l'extrême gauche ainsi que la girouette en forme de chauve-sourie et les gargouilles en bas du toit.

Devant la maison était un très grand espace vert, de nombreuses plantes exotiques et souvent inconnues poussaient joyeusement dans tous les sens. A mesure qu'il approchait, il distingua des plantes qui ne devraient pas exister. Notamment un énorme rosier rouge sang, presque noir, dont le centre des fleurs étaient de petits crânes impeccablement blancs. Il semblait enserrer amoureusement un rosier particulièrement odorant entre ses branches.

Il était maintenant devant un portillon, inspectant suspicieusement toute cette flore qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, il le sentait. Il releva la main, tendant vers le manche de son épée. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque la végétation se tendit. Au dessus de lui, il vit le lierre agiter ses lianes, un parterre de fleurs mauves se tourna vers lui, montrant leurs dents. Même les jonquilles bruissèrent, commençant à élever du pollen, sans doute nocif.

\- Suffit !

La voix claqua par surprise, surprenant tout le monde. Les plantes émirent divers petits cris, toutes pointant leurs feuilles vers D comme des enfants montrant du doigt le fautif.

D resserra son regard sur Adrian, regardant sur le porche de la porte de verre maintenant ouverte. Voila d'où venait l'impression de déjà vue. Le cottage du dhampir aurait ressemblé à cela s'il n'avait pas brûlé. Vraiment étrange de le voir debout et si loin de leur précédente rencontre.

\- D, entre, invita Adrian en venant à sa rencontre pour lui ouvrir le portillon. Zut, du balais Eros.

D regarda le dhampir se disputer avec le lierre qui ne voulait pas libérer le portail. Finalement, Adrian eut gain de cause, ouvrant la voie au chasseur.

\- Et laisse cette épée dans son dos.

D regarda immédiatement au dessus de lui, voyant des lianes se retirer de son dos pour partir bouder dans les haies.

\- Tu nommes tes plantes ?

\- Père les a nommé.

Les deux demi-vampires entrèrent dans le cottage, la porte se fermant toute seule derrière eux. D regarda suspicieusement l'endroit, ressentant une puissance étrange qu'il ne perçut pas à sa première visite.

\- Eh D, regarde. La table est mise pour deux, lui souffla discrètement Main Gauche.

Adrian regarda dans sa direction, ayant clairement entendu une voix mais ne sachant pas d'où elle provenait car ce n'était pas celle du dunpeal. D se concentra sur la table avec deux jeux de couverts, deux assiettes et deux verres. Il leva un sourcil à l'attention d'Adrian.

\- Je t'ai vu monter la colline. Je pensais que nous pourrions dîner ensemble.

Ce faisant, il porta à la table une soupière qu'il ouvrit, révélant une blanquette de veau.

\- Tu manges ? demanda Adrain soudain prit d'un doute quant à son régime alimentaire.

\- Tu n'as pas été chassé, constata D.

\- Je devrais l'avoir été ? demanda Adrian.

Le dhampir se servait une assiette, regardant D de temps en temps. Il ne semblait pas comprendre le sens de tout cela et D non plus.

\- Je suis revenu dans la clairière mais il n'y avait plus rien, les villageois disaient avoir chassés l'étranger.

\- Oh, à coup de fourches et de torches je suppose, rigola Adrian avec un malaise visible. Je suis parti deux jours après ta visite. Tu veux manger ?

La question était posée d'une petite voix, de l'espoir la berçant.

D regarda bien le dhampir en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment cet être pouvait avoir déplacé sa maison et entièrement à cela. Peut être avec l'une ou l'autre des technologies noble, il descendait de l'un d'entre eux après tout. Mais il ne ressentait aucune intention malveillante de lui, bien qu'il ne ferait pas confiance au jardin, bien plus dangereux qu'au siècle dernier. La maison, par ailleurs, semblait pulser de malveillance pourtant ce n'était rien de méchant. C'était calme, contrôlé. En fait, en y regardant de plus près, malveillant n'était pas le bon terme. Sournois, farceur, malicieux, un poil sadique, très certainement.

Le chasseur s'assit face à son hôte, se servant lui-même de quoi remplir seulement le fond de son assiette. Adrian regarda avec interrogation et peut être un peu d'inquiétude la quantité minime de nourriture.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de manger de grandes quantités, se contenta de dire D.

D descendit de la colline sur son cheval, regardant du coin de l'œil le dhampir arroser ses plantes et rentrer pour la nuit.

\- Et encore une fois, nous ne serons pas payés ! râla Main Gauche. Tu aurais au moins pu accepter son invitation pour la nuit. Tu sais, dormir dans un lit, sur un matelas avec une couette ! Et non par terre comme un plouc avec seulement ta cape miteuse qui ne protège pas du vent et ne tient pas chaud. Eh ! Tu m'écoutes, au moins ? Je te dis que …

Alucard regarda la foule au pied de la colline le lendemain matin. Très réactifs les citadins. Bien armée à cela, si sa vision ne le trompait pas. La majorité était équipée d'arme à feu mais certains tenaient quelques torches et d'autre des armes blanches.

Bien, il semblait qu'à peine arrivé, il allait bouger à nouveau.

Dans le sous-sol, il s'approcha du cœur du château, le manipulant pour activer la téléportation. Il devait cependant choisir un lieu avant de pouvoir aller où que ce soit. Il se tourna vers une immense carte épinglée au mur. Il ne savait où aller qui ne soit pas trop près d'habitation, où même dessus. La carte datait quelque peu avait-il compris en voyageant durant un siècle dans ces terres.

\- Bien, que dis-tu de ces montagnes, Castlevania ?

\- Tu serais au milieu d'une ville, dhampir. Les montagnes ont été rasées il y a des siècles.

Alucard se retourna, son épée sifflant à ses côtés. D, le regardait avec méfiance, sa propre arme pointant le dhampir. Ce dernier ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi dire. Ce défendre contre une attaque, il n'aurait aucun souci mais que faire de D dans cette situation ?

\- Ici.

D montra un point précis de la carte, son ongle s'enfonçant dans le papier.

\- Castlevania, va.... ici ? demanda Alucard.

Le cœur du château tourna sur lui-même avec enthousiasme. Dans le sens horaire, dans le sens anti-horaire. Puis les deux en même temps. Une secousse violente plus tard, et une averse de poussière sur leur tête, Castlevania avait déménagé.

D fit remonter Alucard dans la pièce à vivre, son épée contre son dos. Le dhampir réfléchit à comment gérer la situation mais le château s'en occupa lui-même.

L'épée de D et celle d'Alucard furent tirées de force, allant se fixer solidement au-dessus de la cheminée, sous le portrait de Dracula.

\- Je ne verrais pas mes enfants se menaçant avec une lame, gronda le tableau.

Toute la maison trembla avant de s'apaiser, le tableau disparu. Bien que les épées restèrent fixées à leur place.

Alucard baissa les épaules, soupirant de défaite. Au moins, il n'avait plus à tout cacher. Même si ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'il voyait son frère. Il se redressa lorsque vint de derrière lui un bras pointant un pieu de bois sur son cœur. Le cottage gémit.

\- Ah... Dracula pouvait voyager entre les dimensions. Il... Je l'ai tué et j'ai hérité du château, une immense construction de magie et de mécanique qui se déplace. Il-il était mon père.

Les gémissements montaient en intensités et le cottage tremblait cette fois réellement. Pas juste une secousse de plaisir. D retira son arme d'Alucard mais pas avant que sa main ne fut saisie par une force inconnue et ne lui fasse lancer son aiguille dans le feu.

Alucard s'éloigna de lui, s'arrêtant à côté de la cheminée.

\- Il était notre père. Et nous sommes frères.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué d'accepter l'invitation à dormir ? ronronna Main Gauche.

\- Silence, claqua D.

Le chasseur jeta un regard à l'autre bout de la pièce, surveillant le lit miroir au sien. Son occupant dormait toujours.

Il reporta son regard sur le plafond éclairé par la lune depuis la fenêtre derrière la tête de lit. Le château n'avait pas aimé leur combat à mains nues qui suivit leur discussion chaotique. Il était humilié qu'une entité, dont il ne connaissait rien, l'ait soulevé pour lui retirer son armure et transfiguré un pyjama sur lui avant de le clouer sur un lit dans la pièce au-dessus de la cuisine. Adrian avait eu le même traitement. Bien qu'il semblait plus blasé et contrarié que choqué de l’événement.

Castlevania les avait mis au lit, sans manger. Comme des enfants turbulents. Adrian lui glissa à l'oreille lorsqu'ils furent acheminés en haut, que le château, du moins une partie, était en fait un souvenir de Dracula lui-même.

En se réveillant, Alucard ne fut pas surpris de découvrir le lit de D vide et sa monture disparue des jardins.

\- Vous y êtes allé un peu fort, père. Maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr que D revienne jamais.

Le feu flamba seulement un peu plus fort, comme si Dracula se moquait de sa conclusion.

Alucard reprit sa vie telle qu'il l'eut laissé avant cette parenthèse. Dracula ne se manifesta plus, laissant le château s'amuser au dépend de son fils aussi longtemps que l'entité restait raisonnable.

Les années recommencèrent à s’égrener et à s'enchaîner jusqu'à former des décennies. Tout ce temps passait au-dessus de la tête d'Alucard n'ayant dieu que pour son jardin et quelques occupations diverses. Toutes sans importance et sans danger pour autrui bien sûr. Il déplaçait le château lorsque ce dernier le désirait, découvrant doucement ce nouveau monde où régna son père. Il récolta de nombreuses plantes dans les déplacements du château, découvrant une flore exotique et endémique à cet univers.

Il coulait des jours paisibles, tranquilles et monotones lorsque le château déménagea par lui-même. Alucard qui se trouvait dans le jardin fut secoué et tiré dans tous les sens, s'écrasant dans les cailloux et la tête qui tourne. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se remettre du voyage impromptu. Le rosier meurtrier le remit sur ses pieds, le frappant fort dans le dos pour l'encourager à marcher vers la maison.

Alucard suivit le chemin que lui indiquaient ses plantes, celles-ci le faisant passer sur le côté du cottage pour le mener jusqu'à son portillon. Il quitta Castlevania, allant vers le grand château qu'il apercevait au loin, indiqué par la flore du jardin.

Sur le chemin de terre qu'il croisa plus loin, il vit une masse noire dans le bas-côté. Alors qu'il s'en approchait prudemment, le bâtiment inconnu commença à s'effondrer sur lui-même. Alucard le surveilla d'un œil, s'arrêtant pour examiner sa découverte. Il fut horrifié lorsqu'il reconnu D.

Le chasseur avait l'armure perforée en-dessous du cœur, laissant un trou devant et derrière celle-ci. Le bras gauche avait un angle étrange et l'épaule était clairement déboîtée, pendant mollement sur le côté. D ne réagit pas lorsque Alucard s'agenouilla pour l'examiner plus en profondeur, ne découvrant aucunes autres blessures importante. Seulement quelques entailles déjà roses et sûrement quelques bleus sous le cuire de protection. Il remit son épaule en place, examinant au passage la blessures au torse déjà refermée bien que toujours sanguinolente.

Alucard déplaça doucement le bras blessée, le drapa sur le torse de D et prit ce dernier dans ses bras. Le chasseur était plus lourd que ce à quoi il s'attendait. C'est ainsi qu'il rentra au cottage Castlevania, listant déjà tous ce dont il aurait besoin pour soigner les blessures.

Le château semblait entendre ses pensées, car lorsque Alucard déposa D dans la première pièce à gauche du couloir, toutes les fournitures médicales étaient sorties et attendaient à côté du lit. Il soigna le chasseur, s'assurant qu'aucunes blessures ne lui échappent. Il prit les affaires de D dans la pièce principale, jetant au passage la cape en lambeau et la chemise éventrée. Le chapeau n'avait que quelques éraflures, rien qui ne pouvait être réparé, tout comme le reste des vêtements. Il laissa l'armure et l'épée au soin du chasseur, ne voulant rien abîmer par un traitement inadéquate.

Quelques heures plus tard, D sortit de la chambre médicale permettant à Alucard d'affirmer que ce n'était pas D qu'il avait sauvé. Le faux D le regarda, clairement étonné de le voir au coin du feu, une aiguille en main, recoudre son pantalon. Le faux D leva un sourcil bien haut.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ?

La voix était bien distincte de celle de D. Celle-ci étant très expressive en comparaison. Bien que toujours posée. Un calme bouillonnant et trompeur.

Alucard regarda son patient en caleçon et les bras croisés, attendant clairement son vêtement.

\- Bientôt, déclara Alucard en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était plutôt cavalier le faux D.

Soupirant, l'inconnu s'avança vers Alucard, prit une chaise, la tourna et s'assit à califourchon dessus, posant ses bras sur le dossier.

\- Moi c'est D. Et toi ?

Ce fut au tour d'Alucard de lever un sourcil bien haut. La personne en face de lui n'était certainement pas D.

\- Quoi ? J'ai une tache sur le visage ?

\- Tu n'es pas D, assena Alucard en détournant le regard pour se concentrer sur sa couture.

\- Oh, je vois. Tu as rencontré mon jumeau, sourit le faux D. On porte le même nom, D.

Alucard coupa le fils avec ses dents, finissant son travail par un nœud puis tendit le vêtement.

\- Je n'avais pas conscience que mon frère était en fait des jumeaux. Père n'a jamais mentionné ce fait dans ses journaux. Il ne parlait que de mon frère s'appelant D.

Sans gêne, le faux D s'habilla devant Alucard.

\- Tu es donc la tête blonde dont parlait Père, s'enthousiasma le faux D. C'est toi Adrian ! Ou Alucard je ne sais plus. Appelle-moi Dantefert pour me différencier de Dantarest. Bien que nous soyons toujours, l'un et l'autre, D.

Alucard regardait ce nouveau frère, tout aussi identique que différant du premier qu'il rencontra. Le physique était le même, mais les caractères étaient aux antipodes. Dantefert s'avérait aussi particulièrement bavard découvrit Alucard au cours de la soirée.

\- Et puis, par ici il y a... Ensuite, il s'agit de voir... Quand tous les vampires seront... Vampire-roi... Bonne cuisine... Un symbiote est... Mère était un peu... Tu crois que... Dhampir ?... Je suis un dunpeal...

Le dhampir se coucha, la tête remplie de la voix de Dantefert parlant en continu. Cela faisant plus d'un siècle qu'il n'avait pas eu une compagnie aussi bavarde et avec laquelle il pouvait parler tout autant. Mais peut être moins que Dantefert.

Dans le cottage endormi, au dessus de la cheminée au feu mourant, le portrait de Dracula apparut. Son occupant regarda deux de ses enfants affalés sur la table, endormis autour d'une bouteille de vin et trop de paroles. Il les déplaça d'une simple pensée dans la chambre de l'étage.

Il reporta son attention dans la pièce à vivre, se concentrant sur les restes des vêtements en lambeaux. Il les fit remplacer par quelques pièces venant d'une des nombreuses chambres du château. Il s'assura aussi de maudire les nouveaux vêtements pour les rendre inconfortable à chaque fois que son fils le plus agité ferait quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. Comme attaquer, seul, un conglomérat de sorcellerie.

Certes, il triompha des divers magiciens, mages et sorciers pour arriver au maître des lieux, un vampire, mais si ce n'était pour la perception de Dracula, Dantefert serait toujours dans le fossé au bord de la route. Le seigneur de la nuit, par l'intermédiaire de Castlevania avait détruit le château du noble et s'était assuré de cacher à Adrian les cadavres sur lesquels le château déménagea. A l'heure actuelle, ils devaient être digérés par le château, se gorgeant de leur magie pour alimenter et renforcer la sienne.

Le portrait de Dracula sourit. Il n'était peut être qu'un souvenir aux pouvoirs limités de celui qu'il fut de son vivant, mais il savait très bien pourquoi il avait été peint, pour protéger le plus grand des trésors jamais possédé par Vlad Dracula Tepes.

**Author's Note:**

> Je finis ici car je ne sais pas quoi écrie pour faire une suite, j'avançais un peu à l'aveuglette. Mais peut être l'inspiration me frappera-t-elle plus tard et je trouverais quoi écrire. En attendant, c'est fini et cela me convient ainsi. Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Triple A.


End file.
